Gladion (Forever)
Gladion is a recurring character in Forever series. He is Lillie's older brother and Ash's rival in the Sun & Moon series. He first appeared in A Glaring Rivalry!‎. History Prior to Power Rangers Forever: Alola Arc He was originally a member of the Aether Foundation together with his mother, Lusamine, and his sister, Lillie. However, over time, he noticed his mother's obsession with the Ultra Beasts and realized that she would ruin Alola if she let Ultra Beasts into the region. For this reason, he decided to leave the foundation, only telling Wicke of his departure. Before leaving, he stole one of the three Type: Null created to be a weapon to attack Ultra Beasts. Power Rangers Forever: Alola Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Aether Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Ultra Beasts Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Necrozma Arc Gladion reappeared in Filling the Light with Darkness!, where he attempted to calm Silvally down after it sensed the presence of another Ultra Beast. Noticing that Silvally appeared to be scared of the presence, Gladion realized that whatever it was, it must be powerful. Later, he traveled to the Altar of the Sunne, where he joined Lillie, Ash, and their classmates as a member of the Ultra Guardians. There, Gladion, Ash, Kiawe, and Lana combined their Z-Power to fuel a device that dispersed the dark clouds covering Alola, uncovering an Ultra Wormhole in the process. Afterwards, Lusamine took the Ultra Guardians into the ruins, where she showed them a mural depicting the Blinding One. Before any attempt to translate the mural could be done, the Ultra Guardians were forced to return outside, where they found the wormhole increasing in size. A moment later, a Lunala emerged from the wormhole with a Necrozma chasing after it. In Full Moon and Many Arms!, Lusamine's group came to the conclusion that Necrozma was the cause of the Alolan adults' loss of energy. Realizing that Necrozma intended on draining Lunala's Ultra Aura in order to possess it, Lusamine sent the Ultra Guardians off to protect Lunala. The Ultra Guardians chased Necrozma to Melemele Island, where they fought alongside Lunala to drive Necrozma away. Despite their best efforts, Necrozma easily shrugged off the Ultra Guardians' attacks and eventually took over Lunala's body to become Dawn Wings Necrozma. Soon afterwards, an elite Team Rocket group known as the Matori Matrix appeared and attempted to capture Necrozma, only for it to easily break free from their electrified net. Power Rangers Forever: Poni Island Arc Gladion reappeared in Showdown on Poni Island!, where he and his Pokémon were training on Poni Island when he was reunited with Lillie. Gladion informed Lillie on his plan to battle Tapu Fini in order to complete Poni Island's Grand Trial. They discussed their father and how he passed away researching Ultra Wormholes. They went to battle each other, but were interrupted by the arrival of Ash who was being chased by Hapu and her Mudsdale. Gladion had a battle against Ash, using his Lycanroc and Ash's Lycanroc. The match ended with victory for Gladion. In Memories in the Mist!, Gladion was training with his Pokémon again until a mist covered the area. After meeting up with Lillie, they realized the mist was Tapu Fini's doing and decided to use it as an opportunity to meet with Mohn. Despite wandering around searching for their father, Mohn never appeared in front of them. After learning from Hapu that this could indicate he is still alive, they decided to tell Lusamine about it. In SM127, Gladion battled Hapu in a grand trial and won. Later, he explored Melemele Island with Umbreon in order to search for his father's Zoroark, which went missing after Mohn's disappearance into an Ultra Wormhole. That evening, Gladion was approached by Zoroark, who he asked to join in his quest to find Mohn. Zoroark accepted Gladion's request and became a member of his team. Power Rangers Forever: Alola League Arc In League Offenders and Defenders!, Gladion was seen battling three Team Skull Grunts who were causing trouble at the Manalo Conference, easily defeating their Houndour, Ekans, and Alolan Raticate with his Lycanroc. Gladion later met up with Ash, Lillie, and the rest of their classmates. In Battle Royal 151, Gladion was among the 151 Trainers taking part in the Battle Royal round of the Manalo Conference. Using Silvally, Gladion was among the 16 Trainers still standing at the end of the round. The match-ups for the next round revealed that he would be battling Lillie. In SM131, Gladion and Lillie faced each other in the first round of the Manalo Conference. Snowy was able to defend itself against Umbreon with its Snow Cloak and lessen the damage of a Shadow Ball due to Aurora Veil, as well as land a Subzero Slammer. Despite this, Gladion was eventually the one to emerge victorious against his sibling, moving him on to the second round, where he was later revealed to have been matched up against James. In SM132, Gladion had his battle against James, using Lycanroc to battle his Mareanie. After countering Black Hole Eclipse with Continental Crush, Lycanroc easily defeated Mareanie, advancing Gladion to the third round. The match-ups later revealed that Gladion would be battling Kiawe. In SM135, Gladion came across Mimo, who was being menaced by Tupp, Zipp, and Rapp. He sent out Silvally to save Mimo and then walked her back to Kiawe. During the walk, Mimo's personality got him thinking about Lillie. Later, Gladion commenced his battle against Kiawe, where his Lycanroc battled and defeated his Kiawe's Marowak before losing to Turtonator. Now down to one Pokémon, Gladion sent out Silvally. The battle continued in SM136, where Gladion threw Silvally a Fire Memory to minimize the damage from Inferno Overdrive before defeating Turtonator, advancing Gladion to the final round. Gladion later watched the battle between Ash and Guzma, which continued in the next episode. He witnessed Ash's victory and knew he would be facing off against him. Gladion was later seen with his Pokémon, getting ready for the match. In SM138, Gladion was training with his Pokémon the night before the final match when Lillie and Lusamine approached him and suggested that he get some rest. However, he declined and told them that he wanted to be prepared for the battle. This prompted Lusamine to compare him to Mohn, mentioning that his father frequently became consumed with preparing for battles, even on their wedding day. Gladion's battle against Ash began the next day, with Gladion sending out Silvally to battle Ash's newly-evolved Melmetal. After Silvally withstood a few hits, Gladion threw a Fighting Memory, allowing Silvally to turn into a Fighting type, which allowed it to defeat Melmetal. Ash then sent out Pikachu and managed to defeat Silvally. Gladion next sent out Zoroark, much to Lusamine's shock. The battle continued in Enter the Champion!, where Gladion and Zoroark used Never-Ending Nightmare. Ash and Pikachu countered with Breakneck Blitz, which resulted in Zoroark and Pikachu getting knocked out at the same time. Then, Ash and Gladion sent out their respective Lycanroc. Gladion's Lycanroc was eventually defeated, losing Gladion the match. Personality When Gladion first appeared, he was distant from his sister because he blamed himself for why Lillie was unable to touch Pokémon. He is shown as being impatient, as seen in Revealing the Stuff of Legend!, when he demanded the guardian deities hurry up as they waited to save his mother. He has shown to have a temper as seen in Mission: Total Recall!, when he had a go at Ash after Lillie ended becoming scared once more after encounter his Silvally and refused to listen when Ash tried to explain. Despite this, Gladion quickly recognized Ash's potential as a Trainer, and after defeating Ash's Lycanroc in A Masked Warning!, thanked Ash for giving Silvally an opportunity to train. He was also motivated to take the island challenge after seeing Ash and Pikachu perform 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt. When he first saw Poipole for the first time, he quickly put up his guard around it due to the fact that Poipole was an Ultra Beast. As shown in Showdown on Poni Island!, Gladion has a faith in his Pokémon to let them battle each other to train, without giving them any kind of command. He also showed that he is happy whenever his Pokémon does well, as shown when he bumped his hist with one of his Lycanroc's fists after it defeated Ash's Lycanroc. Gladion's battle style is generally more calculated than Ash's. When battling with Silvally, Gladion will make good use of its RKS System to keep it at an advantage. However, Gladion and his Pokémon began adapting more of Ash's unconventional strategies after he acknowledged the Trainer from Kanto as his rival. In Imitation is the Sincerest Form of Strategy!, Gladion and Lycanroc countered James and Mareanie's Black Hole Eclipse using the same strategy Ash and his Lycanroc used in their grand trial against Nanu, despite not being there to see it. As shown in the Enter the Champion!, Gladion and Lycanroc were also able to devise a counter to the confusion caused by Outrage. Pokemon On Hand Ride Pokemon Temporary Unknown Gallery Gladion Adventures.png|Gladion in the manga Lillie family photo.png|A younger Gladion with his mother and sister Sun Moon Gladion.png GladionMaBoli.png|Gladion throwing the Ultra Ball containing Umbreon Gladion Continental Crush pose.png|Gladion and Lycanroc performing the pose for Continental Crush Dark Memory anime.png Fairy Memory anime.png Fire Memory anime.png Steel Memory anime.png Rock_Memory_anime.png SM049 23.png Gladion_Menacing_Moonraze_Maelstrom_pose.png Gladion_Ultra_Guardian_outfit.png|As an Ultra Guardian Gladion_Devastating_Drake_pose.png Gladion Z-Ring.png|Gladion's Z-Ring SM128.png Poké Problem extra scene SM127.png Ash_and_Gladion.png|Gladion and Ash SM139.png|Gladion vs Ash in the finals Gladion_Never-Ending_Nightmare_pose.png Gladion and his Pokémon.png|Gladion's team SM138_Ash_VS_Gladion_3.png Achievements Alola Island Challenge *Akala Island Grand Trial (prior to A Glaring Rivalry!; received the Rockium Z) *Verdant Cavern trial (prior to Filling the Light with Darkness!; received the Normalium Z) *Vast Poni Canyon trial (prior to Showdown on Poni Island!; received the Dragonium Z) *Melemele Island grand trial (prior to Chasing Memories, Creating Dreams!; received an unknown Z-Crystal) *Ula'ula Island grand trial (prior to Chasing Memories, Creating Dreams!; received an unknown Z-Crystal) *Poni Island grand trial (Chasing Memories, Creating Dreams!; received an unknown Z-Crystal) *Unknown trial (prior to Enter the Champion!; received the Ghostium Z) Pokémon League Lillie has competed in the following Pokémon League Conferences: * Manalo Conference - Runner-up (Enter the Champion!) Normaliumz.png|Normalium Z (used by Silvally) Rockiumz.png|Rockium Z (earned in Akala Island grand trial) (used by Lycanroc) Dragoniumz.png|Dragonium Z (earned in Vast Poni Canyon trial) Lunaliumz.png|Lunalium Z (mostly used by Lunala) Ghostiumz.png|Ghostium Z(earned in Thrifty Megamart trial) (used by Zoroark) Voice actors *Nobuhiko Okamoto (Japanese) *Eddy Lee (English) *Lori Phillips (English; young) Trivia *Nobuhiko Okamoto voiced Rin Okumura (Blue Exorcist), Hikaru Asahina (Brother Conflict), Charlie "Chip" Thorn (Power Rangers Mystic Force; Japanese Dub), and Katsuki Bakugō (My Hero Academia) *Gladion shares some similarities with Silver: Both are rivals who stole their first Pokémon and are children of main antagonists. *Gladion is the only rival to own a Legendary Pokémon. *Gladion is the only Trainer in the anime with multiple Pokémon to keep all of his Pokémon in non-standard Poké Balls. *Gladion is the only Ultra Guardian member who is secretly one of the founding members until it is revealed in SM087. *Gladion is the first rival to be a relative of a main character. See also * Gladion (Forever)/Manga - his manga counterpart Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Rivals Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon Category:Ultra Guardians